The Fourteen Loves of Zexion
by Autobunny
Summary: Formerly 196. Fourteen different stories about Zexion, the other thirteen members in Castle Oblivion, and the different ways he got paired up with each of them.
1. 6&1: Bunny

: comes out shyly from behind curtain:spotlight shines on her: Hello everybody. This is the first story of a long time lurker. She hopes that you don't hate her story TOO much and say "OMG WTF, YOU SUX0RZ, GET OFF OF THIS SITE!!", although she will accept something like "You have a good story, but your descriptions are weak". Otherwise, I shall cry. You don't want to be mean and make a newbie cry, do you:does chibi-pout:

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Unfortunately. If it was, things would have been different. Montressor would've been a planet, Jim would've then been uke to Riku, and Cloud and Sora would've been related.  
Pairings: 6/1, but not necessarily in that order.  
Inspiration Word(s): Bunny

Okay, hopefully this isn't TOO bad. My band teachers say that I'm a lot harder on myself than they are on me, but that might just be the opposite on here. Oh, and I know that the first name in the pairing is usually the seme, but I just can't see some people being seme when they're obviously a uke. Well, here goes nothing. Wish me luck!!

* * *

"Demyx, this has got to be the stupidest idea you've had to date." Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, Mr. "I-know-I'm-a-sexy-emo-now-leave-me-alone," was standing before Lexaeus and Demyx, arms crossed and his visible eye glaring at them as V tried to stifle his chuckles, while IX giggled full out. 

"Awwww, but Zexy--"

"Use that nickname again and I swear you'll have an early Fade, Demyx."

"--you look so cute as a bunny!" Zexion fumed at that statement, wishing he had his book with him. Oh, he'd show Demyx "cute" then.

"You call this," he seethed, picking at his outfit, "a 'Bunny Suit'?"

"Well, we never said what kind of bunny suit, Zexy--"

'Mental note: slow and painful death for Demyx when this is done.'

"--so we just decided to go with the Playboy type!" Now, Demyx laughed full out, loud and long, either oblivious to VI's Glare of Doom, or just choosing to ignore it. For a guy without a heart, he really seemed to be enjoying this. Zexion vowed to rectify that.

"Besides, Zexion," Lexaeus added through his chuckles, "you did agree to let us do anything to you if you lost at solving the Rubik's Cube. Or did that slip through your bear-trap of a mind?"

Zexion grumbled, turning away from the amused pair. It was true; he had lost. 'But how? They must've cheated somehow...'

**A BIT OF INFO  
Zexion was the best Cube solver in The World that Never Was.  
Obviously, if someone challenged, they had better have a foolproof  
way of cheating.**

His musing, however, were broken when he heard a SNAP, like someone quickly pulling a rope taught. His gaze snapped over to Lexaeus and Demyx, his expression slowly gaining fear when he saw that V and IX held two of sevral lengths of rope, and they were slowly closing in on him, like a group of lionesses would close in on an antelope.

He also noticed that they were backing him into a corner. Oh shit.

&&&

"I'm starting to regret my decision to allow that crazy Nymph into the Organization," Xemnas grumbled as he walked to his room. He had been in a good mood (well, as good a mood as one without a heart can get in to) all day, up until the time when Roxas had run up to him, panting, and informed him that Saïx and Larxene were fighting again, THIS time in the library. It had taken him what seemed like forever to stop the fight between the berserk Saïx and the sadistically giggling Larxene, before he had locked them each in their rooms, threating to Fade them if they got out and started another fight. All he wanted to do now was just go into his bed and take a nap, when he heard...music. Coming from his room. This caused him to raise an eyebrow before letting it fall down into a glare as he stopped before his door. Two questions ran through his mind, one of them already answered (at least HE thought so) subconciously:

Who the hell had put on music in his room, and why were they singing about buttons?(1)

"Dammit Demyx, if you've been jumping on my bed again (for his was, in Demyx's words, "The bounciest bed in the Castle!")," he threatened, as though the air would carry his message to IX, "I swear that this time I'll--" Xemnas, though, was unable to finish his threat, seeing as the sight before him had rendered him speechless when he opened the door.

On his bed lay a tied-up Zexion, dressed like a Playboy Bunny, gagged, and looking positively murderous. It turned him on.

Had Xemnas been a man of, specifically, 95 less composure, he probably would've gotten a nosebleed and fainted at the sight of Zexion looking so sexy. Fortunately, for both him and VI, Man--er, Xemnas, hehehe, had great composure, and so was able to walk over to his bed and remove the gag, and then work on the ropes. "Exactly what are you doing in my room, Zexion? And dressed like this, no less?"

"Lexaeus and Demyx did this," he replied with no small amount of venom. Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Lexaeus and Demyx?" he asked, undoing Zexions wrists and moving to the rope holding the rest of his arms to his sides. Zexion's face reddened, showing his obvious embarrasement, but he told the story anyway.

"Lexaeus and Demyx challenged me to solve a Rubik's Cube faster than Lexaeus. If I won, they had to do whatever I said for a week. If I lost, they got to do whatever they wanted with me. They chose this. Ah, thank you," he said, now able to move his arms.

"Really now," said Xemnas, eyes trailing over Zexion's body. He was very pretty for a boy, he noted...very pretty indeed. He continued with his task, untying the ropes around VI's legs and ankles. "And now, you are free to go."

"Much appreciated, Xemnas." Zexion rose from the bed, preparing to walk back to his room, but forgot something very important: he was wearing high heels, and he didn't know how to walk in them. With that information in mind, one can imagine how hard it was for poor Zexion to walk. He attempted to preform the task of walking, albeit very wobbly, before his balance decided to betray him, and cause him to fall backwards onto Xemnas' bed, with his head being gently caught in the Superior's lap.

Intellect is the thing that tells us what to do and when. Right now, intellect told Zexion that he should get up, stop staring at Xemnas' sexy 'No! Not sexy!' face, and Fade V and IX. Intellect to Xemnas that he should make VI get up and out of his room so that he could sleep. Instinct, however, decided to take Intellect, strap it to a rocket, and send it in to space. Instinct then decided to tell them both to stay where they were, that this was comfortable, this was right.

Xemnas suddenly smiled--a kind smile, not his usual sarcastic one--looking straight into Zexion's eyes..well, the visible one, at least. "You know," he said in his rich baritone voice that suddenly sent a shiver down Zexion's spine, "I never noticed, even as Xehanort, how beautiful your eyes were." Zexion blushed, attempting to look away as Xemnas pulled up up, turning the younger so that he was straddling him, the him being Xemnas. "And," he whispered huskily into Zexion's ear, feeling VI's body tremble as one hand was placed on his back, while the other moved to gently cup his ass, "bunny's happent to be one of my favorite animals."

&&&

"Wonder what Mansex did when he found Zexion in his room...say, whaddaya think he did, Lexaeus?"

"He probably got a nosebleed, attempted to hide it, and then sent Zexion back to his room," the bigger male replied, working on a puzzle as the pair walked down the hall. Demyx crossed his arms, looking up at the ceilng before turning to his companion with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Xemnas' room is down the hall. Wanna check it out?" Lexaeus paused, stopping as he thought about it, before slipping the puzzle into one of his pockets and returning the smirk.

"Why not? We've got the time." Falling back into step next to Demyx as they walked to the end of the hallway, he kept his eye on the door that he knew to be Xemnas'. Faint music reached his ear, and he recognized it as something that Axel listened to. It was something about the singer needing a little bit of something from the woman that he referred to as "baby", but he didn't really know.(2) Axel's music didn't interest him. As they got closer to the Superior's room, the music got louder. They looked at each other as they stopped in front of the door. Neither would admit that they were a bit worried.

"So...y'wanna open it, Lexaeus?"

"It was originally your idea, Demyx. You open it." And he gave Demyx a look that said "I'm bigger than you, I'm stronger than you, and I'm ranked higher than you, so listen to me or else." With a sigh, Demyx cautiously grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

&&&

In the room she stayed in, Naminé was completing a drawing of the time when Axel had set Marluxia's hair on fire (quite humerous. Marluxia asked what "that burning smell" was, before realising it was his hair, and ran to Demyx's pool screaming like a madman. Nobody, especially Axel, has let him live it down), when she heard knocking on her door. "Coming," she immediatly called out out of habit. She walked quickly to the door and opened it, surprised when Lexaeus carring in an unconcious Demyx, who had a small bit of blood trickling from his nose.

"Naminé, will you erase a memory from our minds?"

The look on her face belayed confusion; nevertheless, she motioned for him to sit down. "Exactly what memory would you like me to erase, Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus sighed, obviously not really inclined to tell her what, but he had to if he, and Demyx, unconcious though he may be, wanted it to be gone from their minds. "I better tell you the whole story so you understand, and then know what memory to erase."

Naminé smiled kindly, placing her chin in her palms. "Don't worry. I've got all the time you need."

"Well, it started off when Demyx decided to switch around two of the stickers on a solved Rubik's Cube..."

* * *

So, there you have it: Xemnas and Zexion. Oh, to clear up some confusion:

1)The song was "Buttons", by the Pussycat Dolls. I'm currently listening to it.

2)The song was "Just a Lil' Bit", by 50 Cent. I just finished listening to it.

And at the end, Zexion's suspicions were confirmed, though he didn't know it: Demyx and Lexaeus DID cheat.

So, was it good? Bad? Are penguins really able to tap dance, if you train them right? Please tell me. Oh, and there will be a new story each day, providing I don't get grounded from the internet for some unkown reason. I've already got my "inspiration word(s)" for 6/2 and 6/3, but I need some for 6/4 through 6/14. If you have any, please tell me in reviews or in e-mail's. Please send them to (it's an account I got when I was younger. I don't use it a lot anymore.). Help would really be appreciated. Domo arigato, minna-san.


	2. 6&2: Facetious

Hey, second chapter here!! Wow, two reviews so far...Yay!! #happy dance#. Anyhoo, today's 6/2, so you know who the couple is this time. And now, time for review answers, followed by the standard story stuff.

**xxKingdom-Hearts-Fanxx:** Yay!! First review!! #hands out Shadow plushie# Yes, there will be Roxas/Namine, Axel/Demyx, Axel/Larxene, and Demyx/Zexion but you'll have to wait a bit for all but the latter pairing...well, at least the second fic for the latter pairing. I'm planning to do updates fourteen days a month (one for every pairing), with 28 updates in December and January, since there is no thirteenth month, and Namine doesn't have a number. Sorry, but there will be Axel/Roxas #hides# I'm sorry! I've had enough of them too, but I've already commited to the pairing by month idea, and this time I'm not gonna back down from the idea!! #bows# Gomen nasai, xxKingdom-Hearts-Fanxx-san...please don't kill me.

**ValkyrieMissle:** Thank you!! Um, about the yaoi thing...uh, all the guys are goin' to be paired up, even with their Other's...it's inevitable...but there will be a few hetero couples, and even some yuri, if that'll make you happy, although yuri's not my thing...anyhoo, thanks for the Rubik's Cube comment. It didn't sound that funny to me, or brilliant, but then again, I was bored to tears in my Chem class. And thank you for saying I sound like a great writer. It gives me warm fuzzies inside. #hands out Keyblade# Now you can have warm fuzzies too, every time you kill a Heartless...or just bash somebody that you don't like on the head.

Disclaimer: See first chapter for disclaimer  
Pairing: 6/2  
Inspiration Word(s): Facetious

* * *

"Hey Zexion, what's another word for 'book'?" 

"Novel." There was some scratching of a pencil on paper, before young Roxas said "Thanks".

"How about 'quiet'?"

"Silence."

"All right, and how 'bout 'just joking'?" At this, there was a pause, as Zexion look up at Roxas for a few seconds, thinking, before going back to his book.

"...Facetious."

"Facetious...cool," Roxas commented before writing it down on the paper. "And...done. Thanks Zexion." Roxas got up and exited the basement, heading to the one of the Castle's roof's. He had promised Luxord that he'd teach him swordsmanship, if Luxord taught him all he knew about gambling.

Zexion chuckled, amused. Roxas was still so young, and still innocent. 'Axel and Demyx will probably change the innocent part very soon, if my suspicions are correct.'

"Hey vampire!"

"Gah!" The sudden sound of a voice in the now (supposedly) empty basement scared the crap out of Zexion, and made him pup up a bit in fright. Looking up, he saw the grinning and laughing form of Xigbar, obviously amused ath what he had just done. VI half-heartedly glared at him, shutting his books and placing it on the side table. "And to what do I owe the imaginable pleasure of your company, Xigbar?"

"Man, you made my heart hurt with what you just said," he said in mock sadness, holding his hands over the left side of his chest. He fell from the ceiling, landing on his feet before VI. "And here I just wanted to talk with you, maybe catch up with an old friend."

"Didn't we 'catch up' last week? And who are you calling old?"

"Psh, as if," he replied, ignoring the last question. "Unless you call doing chores for Vexen catching up."

"We talked while we worked."

"Yeah, about how much we hated Vexen and his stupid experiments at that moment."

"Well, I'd say that was catching up." Xigbar raised an eyebrow at this, his expression clearly saying 'Are you freakin' serious, man?' Zexion laughed at his expression. "I was being facetious, Xigbar." Xigbar blinked, before chuckling.

"Oh yeah. I knew that. I totally knew you were being facetious, vampire."

"You don't even know what facetious means, do you?"

"Nope," he answered, picking up the books that the other male had been reading. " 'Dracula'? Man you're even more of a vampire than I originally thought."

"I'm not a vampire, contrary to what you may think. And when I said I was being facetious, I meant that I was just kidding."

"Woah, woah, hold on there. Zexion can make a joke?" Xigbar slapped his forehead, and expression of surprise on his face. "It's amazing! Look out, Saix might just admit that he really just want to be a fairy princess!"

At this, Zexion let out a chuckle, but tried (and failed) at glaring at Xigbar. "Oh come on. I can sometimes make a joke," he grumbled. Xigbar chuckled, putting an arm around the shorter's shoulders in a companion-y way.

"Aw, c'mon Zexion. I was just being facetious," he said, accenting the new word he just learned. "Besides, those srcastic remarks you make at Marluxia are pretty funny." He placed a finger under Zexion's chin and guided his face so they were looking at each other, literally eye to eye. "An' I'm not being facetious about that."

&&&

When Zexion and Xigbar emerged from the basement for dinner, everyone noticed the fact that Zexion and Xigbar had matching bruises on their necks, as well as a smirk from Xigbar and flushed cheeks from Zexion. Nobobdy decided to comment on it at the moment. One certain Nymph, however, would spend the next few weeks teasing the pair, as well as giggling while dodging bullets whenever she would make a joke about them being joined at their hands.

Really, though, the pair didn't care. Since Xigbar's room was right above Larxene's, they made sure that they kept her up every night with the noises that they made. And she couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

Argh, not my favorite thing that I've written. It just seems so...plain to me. Like it should've been a completely different story all together. Ah well. June 3rd is coming up quickly, so I can write my 6/3 pairing soon. I may be a little late in updating, though, because I have finals on the 6th, 7th, and 8th, and I really need to study for them, or else I'm doomed. Of course, the key words there are "I may be". So , I may update, I may not. If I don't, I'll try and write some chapters in my notebook, and then upload them all on the 8th or the 9th. Please be patient if that happens. Ja! 


	3. 6&3: Pirates

...Mmmmm, nope. Can't think of anything clever right now. Sorry.

Disclaimer: #insert standard disclaimer here#  
Pairing:6/3  
Inspiration Word(s): Pirates

* * *

Zexion couldn't really remember a lot from his life as a young Somebody, and by young, he meant younger-than-when-Ansem-took-him-in. In other words, almost everything before age 11. There was one fact, though, that he remembered very clearly. He remembered that he had an insane fascination with pirates. His whole room was covered with pirate-esque paraphanalia, his room was painted to look like a ship; hell, his bed looked like a ship, and his pajama's looked like typical pirate wear. However, when he had begun to learn the words to some sea shanty's, his father had immediatly put a stop to it, telling him to give up his pirate business, and actually do something with his life. Of course, that was then. 

Now, he sat on one of the balcony's that were on the house he lived in, letting the breeze ruffle his hair the slightest bit as he looked out at the sea. He was slowly humming a song, opening his lips for the last two lines of the song: "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." His voice seemed to hang on the air for a little bit, like echos of a chime, before a small gust decided to take them away, across the vast amount of water. He laughed a bit as an image of him dressed as a pirate came into his head, before the whimper of a baby washed it away and caught his attention. Zexion turned his eyes away from the sea and towards a crib that was situated in the room, where inside, a miniature human began to wake. He sighed, but not out of unhappiness; it just felt good to take in and then let out a deep breath. "All right, I'm coming Mayu," he chided gently, padding quietly over to the crib and lifting her out, holding her gently as she began to whimper louder.

**INFO BLURB#1  
Zexion lives on the main island of Destiny Islands,  
just down the street from Riku, a couple of blocks from  
Sora, and just a few more blocks from Kairi.**

"Naa, naa, it's all right Mayu, mommy's got you, you're all right," the young male sid quietly, walking around on the balcony to try and calm her down. She had started to cry softly, and she had the scent of someone who had woken up way too early for her liking. "Shhh, calm down little one. We need to get you back to sleep." Mayu just cried more, obviously wanting more than just her mother talking. "All right, if talking won't work, then maybe you'll appreciate a song." He moved over to the balcony's banister and sat on it in a way that the breeze coming in from the sea cooled her down a bit. Mayu's cries dissipated down into whimpers, but she didn't become quiet. "I hope you appreciate pirates, little one," he warned her, before taking a deep breath and singing softly to her

"The king and his men  
Stole the queen from her bed  
And bound her in her Bones  
The seas be ours  
And by the powers  
Where we will we'll roam

Yo, ho, haul together,  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die

Some men have died  
And some are alive  
And others sail on the sea  
With the keys to the cage  
And the Devil to pay  
We lay to Fiddler's Green

Yo, ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die

The bell has been raised  
From its water grave  
Can you hear its sephulcral tone?  
We're a call to all,  
Pay heed the squall  
And turn your sail toward home

Yo, ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die."

As the former VI of Organization XIII trailed off, he and little Mayu looked at each other, never breaking eye contact. His medium brown eyes looke down into her coal black ones, the elder adoring the younger. A slight breeze ruffled both of their silvery blue manes, as Mayu yawned and let her eyes droop shut, snuggling against her mommy's bare chest. Zexion smiled and kissed her forehead before slowly moving back to her crib.

As gently as possible, Zexion placed his daughter back on to her mattress, laughing a bit as she clung to the little pirate plushie, a gift from Kairi, that he put into her arms. "You know, you're very lucky that Sora was able to find a way to get Xaldin and I hearts," he said softly, stroking her hair. "Else we wouldn't be able to love you as much as you deserve, Mayu."

"And I wouldn't be able to love you as much as you deerve, Zexion." The young man smiled when he heard the airy, baritone voice, and let out a contented sigh as he felt strong arms go around his waist. The familiar feelings of sideburns against his neck was an added bonus. "Was she giving you trouble?"

"No more than usual. I found out that she likes to be sung to."

"Oh really? So that's why I heard you singing as I came in," mused the man behind him. The movement of his jaw caused Zexion to laugh.

**INFO BLURB #2  
It's a little known fact, but Zexion  
is ticklish in certain areas. Just don't  
expect Xaldin to tell you where those  
area's are if you ask him.**

"What are you laughing at, koi?"

"Your sideburns," he whispered. "They tickle me."

"Oh? Well then, I better stop," replied Xaldin, purposely exaggerating his jaw movements to tickle the smaller figure more. "I want to hear you sing again." From outside, a couple of seagulls plagued with insomnia cawed over the water, as though singing their own pirate soung. It was a little out of tune, but hey, they're seagulls.

Inside, though, two men sat in the doorway between inside and outside, looking out towards the sea, as though expecting to see a ship appear, with a certain pirate captain friend of theirs at the wheel.

"The king and his men  
Stole the queen from her bed..."

* * *

Looking back at it, I really should have fixed it up. It seems so boring, so bland, so...blaugh. Like there's not enough detail in it. 

BUT let's get away from the sad stuff, and clear some things up. Zexion left the Organization early, so Repliku never killed him. Xaldin left after he found out that Zexion, his lover, was still alive, and the two helped out Sora along the way. Mayu is the child of Zexion and Xaldin. She was bron through a C-Section, looks more like her mom, but has the strength of her dad. How do they know this? She tugged on one of Xaldin's dreadlock's a lot harder than a normal baby should be able to pull on them. Hey, maybe during my break period, I'll start a rough draft of this...this could make a good story...

**REVIEW TIME!!**

**Matamis:** Hmm...I believe that I shall start using that spifferific "uber coolio" in conversations now. And thank you for the comment!! I'll try and update the rest of my chapters ASAP, but with finals coming up, there may not be much updating this week. Sorry!!

&&&

Hey, what's that button on the bottom say? That one...no not that one, THAT one!! Right there!! At the bottom of the page!! You see it? Good. Now, the instructions say "Press the button labled 'review'..."


	4. 6&4: Lists, Animals

Ah, okay, here's chapter 4. Sorry this took so long to get up. I've just been studying for finals, and I'm a nervous wreck. I seriously need to be put on tranquilizers whenever finals come up. But, to those of you who actually read this, thank you for being patient...or impatient, whatever your case may be. I promise that I'll try and make the rest of the chapters come up very soon. As always, reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: You should know by now that if someone writes a story on this sight, then they have no ownership of it whatsoever. Sucks, don't it?  
Pairing: 6/4  
Inspiration Word(s): Lists, Animals

**ALERT!! ALERT!!**  
Ahhhh!! The 14th is coming up really fast!! That means that I'm going to go on a posting--but not writing--break for this story until July 1st!! However, I need **YOUR** help!! That's write, you can really help me!! So I'm coming across my inspiration words during the days before the next chapter is due, but I really don't want to keep looking through the dictionary to find them, SO I'm asking you, the readers, to do this: Come up with some words for July 1st through July 14th, and e-mail them to me at "catlovermeowATcomcastDOTnet", I would really appreciate the help, but hurry!! I really, really need your help!!

...P.S.: For those of you trying to do Anonymous Reviews, sorry if you couldn't do them. I forgot to turn off the AR blocker. #sweatdrop# I feel so embarrased right now...

* * *

When he was a Somebody, Ienzo would make lists to help organize his thoughts. Once, he made a list of all the qualities he liked of his comrades, including Ansem. That little quirk didn't fade when he became Zexion. Lists still helped him sort out his thoughts. Like now. 

It was a strange idea, to be sure, but it had been nagging at him all day. For some reason, he wanted to write down what animal each of the other twelve members, including Naminé, and why. He didn't know why; he just wanted to.

**A LOOK AT ZEXION'S LIST**

**Xemnas: Lion  
Why: Likes to have control, like we're his pride**

**Xigbar: Tiger  
Why: Can be nice, but is territorial (territory Demyx). Scars look like stripes**

**Xaldin: Hippogriff  
Why: Hard to get close to, but when you do, you have a friend for life**

**Vexen:...**

Vexen...hmmmmmm. This was going to be tough. Exactly what animal did Vexen personify? Well, there was the Roc, because of the ice...but that wasn't it. Hmm...this was hard. He shook his head. He'd get back to Vexen's animal later.

**Lexaeus: Gorilla  
Why: He's strong, protective**

**Zexion:...**

This was a puzzler. Not only could he not think of an animal for Vexen, but he couldn't think of one for himself. Oh well. He'd wait until inspiration hit him.

**Saix: Werewolf  
Why: Looks normal, but goes crazy when he sees the moon**

**Axel: Salamander  
Why: Born with fire, passionate in what he does**

**Demyx: Merman  
Why: Loves music and water; can be graceful when he chooses**

**Luxord: Rat  
Why: Clean, highly intelligent**

**Marluxia: Faerie  
Why: Pretty, likes flowers, very graceful**

**Larxene: Tazmanian Devil  
Why: Vicious, solitary**

**Roxas: Monkey  
Why: Quick learner, attaches to people, cute**

**Naminé: Dove  
Why: Pure, innocent, prefers her peace to Larxene's fighting, yet can be protective when she has to be**

Zexion looked at his list, seeing how almost complete it was. There were only two names left...but what animals where they?

"Gaaahhhh," he moaned, slumping forward in his chair. "Why can't I think of them? This is impossible," he groaned out.

"What's wrong now?" asked a very distinct voice, coming from diagonally behind and to the right.

"I'm making a list and I can't finish it, so if you don't have any help, then go away and let me wallow in my misery," he snapped.

"Temper, temper. You need to leaern to stop being so defensive. And besides, I'd like to help with your list, if that's all right with you." By now, the Academic had moved closer and was now standing beside the distraught Schemer. His face betrayed no emotion; inside, however, he was interested in what the younger man was doing. He remembered when he used to help Ienzo out in the lab; maybe he could do the same with Zexion.

"Take it; I don't care." Zexion didn't even lift his head as he heard Vexen pick up the list, didn't lift a finger as he picked up a pen, didn't even twitch as he heard the elder read the list to himself.

" 'Organization Animals'? Zexion, this is a strange list, even for you. Whatever--"

"Boredom. Pure and simple boredom."

"Ah. I see." He ran his eyes down the list, little "hmm's" and "mm-hmm's" sometimes coming out of him. Presently, Zexion heard him write a bit on the paper. then set both it and the pen back into their respective places. "There. Now you're only missing one. And hurry up and come to bed. Or you can sleep alone tonight." Zexion could hear the smirk in the older man's voice, hearing him walk away, and waiting till he was sure that Vexen was gone before lifting his head up and looking at his list.

"Probably filled in hi--" "His" never got finished, and "own" never got said, as he saw what had been filled in:

**Zexion: Fox  
Why: Sly, cunning, decietful, sexy**

" 'Sexy'?..." Inspiration, the random Thing it is, suddenly struck him very hard on the head with a giant mallot. Quickly, he wrote down what was in his head, then dashed off to IV's bedroom.

**Vexen: Panther  
Why: Sensual, cunning, sleek, MINE**

* * *

Okay, so it's not the best thing I've ever written. But hey, at least I updated!!...at about 11:23 p.m. #sweatdrop# Sorry. I found time to procrastinate, and I took it. Anyhoo, as I'm writing this, I'm picturing little -jin's of everybody, like Naminé with dove wings on her back, Roxas as a monkey-jin...Originally, Demyx was supposed to be a squirrel, and I kept picturing him like Hammie, all hyper and wanting a cookie, but as you can see, I changed it.

As a shameless question, anybody wanna draw a picture of Xaldin, Zexion and Mayu? 'Cause that family idea is stuck inside my head; I just don't know how to get it started.

**IT'S REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!! YAY!!**

**Matamis**: I'm glad you weren't dissapointed. Indeed, there won't be much updating, but there shall be chapter writing as quick as possible so then I can update ASAP, so be patient. And yes, that is "Hoist The Colours" from Pirates 3. I'm obsessed with it, and ever since I've found all the lyrics, I've been singing it. My mom is about ready to strangle me because of that fact...


	5. 6&5: Ages

#comes in looking content# Finals are finally done...I'M FINALLY ON MY LAST YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL!! Haha, yeah...sorry this took so long to put up. It's just been really hard to write anything, since all you want to do is nap after your finals, my Band final didn't happen so I got to play with part of my freshman (now sophmore) posse, and your hand was really tired after writing an essay for your psych 2 final, and then you do your chem final, which took you most of your hour and a half, and then you spent the rest of the day relaxing. So please forgive me for making you guys wait. The fact that I'm working on a FFVII/KH semi-crossover fic in your mind doesn't help things one bit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...yet. #evil laugh#  
**Pairing:** 6&5  
**Inspiration Word(s):** Ages

Oh, before I forget, Ienzo is two years younger than Elaeus.

* * *

**4:** Ienzo moved to Radient Garden with his family. Because the other kids made fun of the fact that he was girly looking and the fact that his hair style looked weird, he was often by himself. A six year old boy named Elaeus, though, came up to him one day and told him that his hair style made it look like a really cool makeshift pirate patch. That was the start of their friendship. 

**6:** When Ienzo was almost done with first grade, his mother died. His father blamed him. And 8 year old Elaeus felt rage as he held his crying, black-eyed friend.

**7:** Ienzo was being picked on by some 11 year olds. Elaeus rushed over, ready to defend his friend, when their was a flurry of what looked like pages from a book that flew towards the bullies, making them run off, yelling "Freak!" as cuts on their bodies bled. Elaeus noticed that there were a number of pages missing from the book Ienzo had been reading, and that the smaller boy looked furious. Elaeus felt a little scared, but that was pushed away when pride entered him.

**10:** Ienzo watched Elaeus ramble on about how cool it was to watch the Strong Man competitions on t.v., and how one guy was so cool because he could pull a bus really far, and oh, how much Ienzo wanted him to shut up so he could look up some information in his giant underwater creature book for their science project, so Ienzo shut the book, walked over to the 12 year old on his desk chair, and kissed him.

The two decided to take a half-hour break from their project.

**11:** Ienzo had been going out with his best friend for a year, and couldn't decide what to get him. That was when Elaeus' sister hinted that Elaeus had been looking at a comedy movie, so he got that. It was worth being squeezed to near deatch to see the wide grin on his boyfriend's face.

**13:** The two had been in Ienzo' room, his t.v. on as background noise as they made out, when the younger hissed in pain when Elaeus ran his finger along Ienzo's butt crack. Ienzo quickly brushed it off, almost nervously, and kept insisting he was fine. The night ended when Ienzo got mad at Elaeus for pressing the matter, and sending him back home. Ienzo cried silently, not wanting his dad to know he was crying.

**14:** "For the last time, Elaeus, I am not dressing up in an elf costume."

"Aww, but Ienzo," the older boy purred, noticing how Ienzo shivered when he felt his breath on his neck. "It's only for a few hours. It'll make my little cousins happy. And besides, what do you think Santa had all those elves for, especially for when it was break time?"

**15:** It was the day before Ienzo's 16th birthday, and Ienzo was a little sad. Nobody had remembered his birthday--not even his boyfriend. Sighing dejectedly, he turned off the t.v. downstairs and went up to his room, ready to watch a horror movie, when he saw a box on his bed. Confused, he opened it and found a pair of handcuffs and some chocolate sauce, as well as a note telling him to look in the closet. As he did, looking in every nook and cranny, he swore that he heard his window begin to open...

**16:** 12:03--was when Elaeus had gently asked him if he was sure that he wanted to do this. Ienzo had almost smacked him on the head for asking such a stupid question.

**16:** 12:04--Elaeus enterd Ienzo for the first time in their six year relationship, and did it at the exact second that he, Ienzo, turned 16. Ienzo though he couldn't be happier.

**17:** Ienzo was sure his dad was going to be gone for about 2 hours. He was sure his journal, although out on his desk, was going to be safe as he showered. The black eye, cut on his lip, bloody nose, numerous aches and pains (he was sure the muscles in front of his ribs were going to hurt like hell tomorrow), two suitecases, messenger bag, and laptop bag were there to proce him wrong as he stood there on Elaeus' doorstep, sobbing and falling into his boyfriend's arms as the door was opened, the rain mixing with his tears.

**18:** Ienzo and Elaeus became apprentices to Ansem the Wise. He had found them when he saw what their grades throughout school were, what some of their essays were, and when they passed each other on the street, thugs tried to rob Ansem, and they had used Earth and book pages to stop them.

**19:** Everybody, including Even, found it both strange and amusing to see Ienzo humming "Let Me Be Your Wings", a song that was sometimes the "theme" of lovers, and dancing around the lab, almost spilling the chemicals in his hand on Dilan's beloved dreadlocks. The reason?

Elaeus had just bought him a shiny silver ring with a teardrop shaped sapphire in it, and asked him to marry him.

**19 1/2:** A day earlier, Ansem had dissappeared. A day later, Xehanort had opened a strange door, and Ienzo and Elaeus had changed into Zexion and Lexaeus. Xehanort, or Xemnas, told them that in this form, they had no hearts, and thus no feelings.

If that was true, then why did Zexion never take off his engagement ring, and why did he and Lexaeus feel a pleasing ache on the left side of their chests whenenver they were near each other?

**27:** Zexion had smelled his lover Fade, but would not allow himself to cry. Not when Axel teased him about being "emotional". Not when he remembered everything they had been through since they had been kids. And certainly not when he looked at the empty spot next to him when he went to bed. Instead, he turned his sadness into rage, and used it to give the Riku Replica a good fight right before he Faded, swearing that he heard Lexaeus say to him "Don't worry, Zexion. We'll be together when you get here."

* * *

Okay, that made me sad as I wrote it. I'm usually not one to do Character Deaths if I like the character/characters a whole lot, but I thought that this would make a good ending. 

Oh, am I right in hearing that you can't answer reader reviews anymore? Or am I getting the wrong information? Oh well. Until I get an answer, replies shall continue.

**Matamis:** Glad you weren't disappointed, and thank you for waiting. Yes, the song was from "At World's End". I'm a little obsessed with it right now.


	6. 6&6: Narcissism

Okay, not much time to talk, except to say that this chapter involves self-love...sort of...in a sense...uh...yeah.

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
Pairing: 6&6 (Well, technically 6&Shadow, but you'll see)  
Inspiration Word(s): Narcissism

* * *

If there hadn't been something odd about the Shadow following him as he walked around the city in The World That Never Was, Zexion would have killed it out of annoyance. However, as stated earlier, that would have happened only if there wasn't something odd about it. 

It had been following him since the Skyscraper; never had it tried to attack him. It had just followed him around, like a puppy or a kitten. It always backed off and faded into the ground whenever Zexion looked back at it, but never stopping its pursuit of him. That wasn't the only thing, though, that Zexion found out about this little Shadow. It felt, and smelled, like it had a heart--or a t least, half of a heart. Perhaps that was why, while going back to the Castle, he went up the the top step of the Skyscraper, and watched how the Shadow stood at the bottom, looking up at the Nobody. It shifted, as though nervous, but then Zexion remembered that all Shadows, Neo or regular, had a strange tendancy to shift about, even when fighting. Right now, though, it was...cute

Smiling a bit, Zexion patted the space next to him, never talking his eyes off of the Shadow. "Come on. I won't hurt you," he said in a soothing voice. The Shadow seemed to hesitate, pondering, before sinking into the ground and hurrying up the steps, popping up next to Zexion. "There, see? I told you I wasn't going to harm you." The Shadow merely stared, not shifting to and fro for some reason. Then it turned and sat down, moving its feet towards and away from each other. It reminded Zexion of a child.

For a while, neither of them spoke. The silence was calming. Presently, though, Zexion from the silence, addressing the Heartless. "I noticed that you didn't run away whenever I came around, unlike the other Heartless; instead, you follow me. Why?" The shadow didn't answer for a moment, still looking ahead and moving its feet. But that moment passed, and it looked at Zexion, and Zexion felt the words, instead of hearing them.

Apparantly, Zexion was very interesting, and seemed the least likely to either kill him or try and keep him as a pet. 'Interesting...' "You don't act like other Heartless. You seem like you have more intelligence, and are more cautious, and like you have a...heart." This time, the words felt happy, maybe filled with a little pride. The Shadow had seen its heart floating away, and had grabbed on to it, but half had broken off, so it felt incomplete.

Zexin was enthralled. His scientist part wanted to examine it, find out how it ticked, what it could do, while his childeish part wanted it ask it to do something cool. So, to satisfy both parts, he asked it one simple question: "Are you able to turn into something else, with the power that your half of a heart gives you?"

He had expected it to turn into another Heartless; and Neo Shadow, or maybe a Soldier. He did not, however, expect it to turn into a replica of him, emo-hair and all. All Zexion could do was stare at it in shock. The Shadow smiled, giggling, and Zexion felt the giggle. **Surprised?**

"Huh? Wh--did you just..."

**I did.** The voice that Zexion felt was strangely like his own. He couldn't understand, though, how he could still feel the words, even though his--er, the Shadow's--lips were moving. A heartless thing, possibly? **I've been following you for a while, Zexion, and with the half of a heart that I have, I believe that I have developed a...crush, I guess you could say, on you.**

"A crush...on me..." Now Zexion was stunned. First the Shadow wasn't afraid of him, then he turns into a likeness of him, and now he says that he's in love with him.

**Indeed.** A purple color arose on the Shadow's cheeks; call it a Heartless Blush, if you will. **I...happen to thing that you're b-beautiful.**

Now it was Zexion's turn to blush. "Nobody's ever called me beautiful before. Nobody's ever really noticed me that way, actually." Until now, neither of them had noticed that they had scooted closer to each other, never breaking eye contact. The Shadow had gently cupped Zexion's cheek, and he felt a strange sort of warmth, more of a spiritual warmth than a physical warmth, slowly course through him and deepen his blush. Gosh, but its hand was soft...He gently leaned into the hand, enjoying the softness, when he felt that same sort of softness on his lips.

The Shadow was kissing him. He was kissing a Heartless. What. The. Hell.

A part of him said that this was wrong, this was bad, this was frikkin' beastiality!! Another part said that yes, it was an insignificant thing, but then, he didn't get enough love anyway. And then the biggest part squashed them both and plopped down in front of his brain's computer and took over, telling him that this felt good, this was cool, and now he had a boyfriend...girlfriend...it-friend...whatever. Zexion couldn't really argue with that part. Besides, being so near half of a heart gave him feelings. And he liked having feelings.

Unfortunately, it began to rain, and the Shadow pulled back, looking almost...sad. **I should go. You need to go back to the Castle so you don't get wet.** Slowly, without changing back into its little chibi form, it faded into the ground, and was almost completely in it when Zexion said "Wait!" It popped back up, a little confused.

**Yes?**

"...If you want, you can come to the Castle with me. But I can't keep calling you Heartless." The Shadow smiled and popped back up, grabbing one of Zexion's hands with a smile.

**Then call me Kage,** it said happily.

"All right then. You'll have to stay in my room, then. And be careful of the Nobodies..." As they walked to the Castle, Zexion told it all that it needed to know, never once letting go of its hand.

* * *

#looks over fic again# That has got to be one of the weirdest things I've ever written. A mixture of beastiality (It's a Heartless...which is an animal...sort of...in a sense...yeah...) and narcissism (the fact that the Shadow turned into a perfect replica of Zexion, sans color). And it's currently midnight in Central USA, so I'm gonna go to bed an' rest up for my first day of Marching Band!! Yay!!...Not. 


	7. 6&7: Kiss The Girl, Er, Boy

Haaa, okay, I've been wanting to write this ever since I listened to "Kiss The Girl" over and over again on my iPod. Can't wait to actually get down the whole thing, instead of just the few scenes that have been going around in my head. Oh, didn't answer last time, but **Sofricus Aurora Zakuro**, I'm gonna use your word in the next chapter. Huh. Never knew that it meant magic...pretty cool.

Disclaimer: #insert disclaimer here#  
Pairing: 6&7  
Inspiration Word(s): "Kiss The Girl", unable to swim

It's a song fic, which I hate writing, so the lyrics are going to be spelled phonetically.

* * *

"Demyx, Axel, the minute I get out of here, you're going to find your heads missing." 

"Uh-huh. You just keep telling yourself that, Saix."

"Then how about this: if he doesn't get your heads, then I'm going to make sure that you find a new way to empty your bladders. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, sure. I think you're gonna thank us, though!!" And with that the two friends left, one laughing out loud, the other giggling madly. Zexion sighed, crossing his arms, while Saix growled in anger.

"Well, if anything, maybe this will teach us how to swim. We're the only two who don't know. Even Larxene and Axel know, and with their elements, they're not supposed to know how to swim."

"They could've at least put us in the shallow end, in case we fall overboard." Zexion glanced over the side, noting how deep the water was, then quickly looked back at the bottom of the little boat.

"Indeed. This water is way too deep for either of us," he replied, just a hint of a waver in his voice. Saix noticed this, becoming curious.

"Did you just let out a memory of fear, Zexion?"

"What?" Zexion's head shot up, doing both "eyes wide" and "glare of what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-you-weirdo?" "No, of course not. I'm not afra--" What he was going to say didn't get finished, as there was suddenly music playing all around them, the sound quality that of a concert hall. In other words, it was like they were being serenaded. Saix and Zexion both raised an eyebrow at this.

"What the hell..."

"Those voices sound very familiar, you know."

_"Dere you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don' got a lot ta say,  
But dere's someting about him,"_

Saix looked at Zexion, who sat across from him, looking everywhere but at the deep water around him. He didn't say much, yes, but Saix suddenly found that there was something...cute about Zexion. 'Waaaaiiitt...cute?'

_"And ya don't know why,  
But ya're dyin' ta try,  
You wanna kiss the boy."_

That odd, "cute" thing about Zexion made him suddenly want just hug him, comfort him somehow, even kiss him--or maybe it was just the song having some sort of influence on him. And then it hit him--now he knew why the song seemed...different, and who those voices were. "Zexion, I think I--"

_"Yes, you want him  
Look at him, ya know ya do  
Possible he wants ya too  
Dere is one way to ask him."_

"Axel, Demyx, and Roxas," said the silver-blue haired male abruptly.

"Huh?"

"That's who's singing it. I know.

"Demyx must have some sort of power with music as well as water." 'And that's the reason why I want to kiss you. Not because you're cute. Even though you are. Dammit, stop thinking that!'

_"It don't take a word,  
Not a single word  
Go on an' kiss de boy."_

Zexion looked at Saix, noticing how he was just staring at him, intently, and blushed and looked away. Images of Saix suddenly kissing him entered his head, and he really didn't want that at the moment. 'It's just the song's doing, nothing else. I don't think of Saix that way, I don't--'

"Zexion? Are you--"

"All right, I think you're handsome!" he said loudly. Zexion immediatly covered his mouth, eyes wide as he realized what he had just said. "Oh...shit. I-I-I...I don't...it's not what you..." But that damn smirk that developed on Saix's face made him stop.

"You think I'm handsome, Zexion?"

_"Shalalalalala b'y oh b'y  
Look like de boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss de boy (woah woah)  
Shalalalalala ain't dat said  
And whadda shame, too bad  
You gonna miss de boy." _

"Not in the least. It's all the song's doing," he said in a huff, not looking at him.

"Uh-huh," the other drawled, leaning back and looking at him with a bit of a leer. Suddenly remembering something interesting, he looked straight at the younger male, resting his head in his hand. "Then why did I catch you looking at me sometimes?" Zexion's head snapped towards him, angry yet embarrased.

"How did you know? I never--hey!! You tricked me!!" Saix laughed at this; Zexion just fumed, leaning forward and pointing at him. He didn't care if it was childish; he just wanted to make his point. "Cheater!"

"All's fair in love and war, Zexion. You know that."

"Hmph. That doesn't mean that I--" Once again, Zexion didn't get to finish what he was saying, as a wave of water underneath the boat pitched Zexion forward, into Saix. Instinctively, Zexion's arms wrapped around Saix so he didn't go forward anymore, and Saix's arms went around Zexion for exactly the same instinctual reason. The two paused, then looked at each other, a slight blush across Saix's cheeks and nose, a more profound one in the same spot on Zexion.

_"Now's yer moment (shhh, stop laughing!)  
Floating in a blue lagoon (Mya ya ya--haha!)  
Boy ya betta do it soon, no time will be better (Roxa-as shu-ut up you fool)(Lookwho'stalkin', Axel)  
He don't say a word and he won't say a word until you kiss de boy."_

Saix's hand moved under what seemed its own accord, and brushed Zexion's hair out of the way, revealing his other eye. Now the Diviner was looking at a pair of Ghiradelli milk-chocolate colored, not Hershey's milk-chocolate colored, eyes, eyes that stared up at him with a hint of fear...but mostly with what seemed like, quite possibly...love? "Zexion..."

"Y-you...you can...let me up, you know."

"I know...but I don't want to."

_"Shalalalalala don't be scared,  
Ya got de mood prepared,  
Go on an' kiss de boy (woah woah)_

_Shalalalala don't stop now,  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss de boy_

_Shalalalala float along and listen  
To de song, de song say kiss dey boy (woah woah)  
Shalalalala music play,  
Do what de music say  
You gotta kiss de boy (Kiss kiss 'im) (You've got to) _

_Kiss de boy,"_

Now fully entranced, Saix helped the younger up into a sitting position--actually, it was more like a "straddling Saix in a submissive way" position, but hey, as Hades says "Details, who needs 'em?".

_"(Why don't you) You wanna kiss de boy," _

Saix gently cupped Zexion's face, slowly bringing them closer,

_"(Come on, kiss the boy) You gotta kiss de boy,"_

Their eyes closed as their lips got closer, almost touching,

_"Go on an' kiss de boy!" _

They were almost there, when the boat was tipped sideways, sending them into the deepest part (13 feet, to be exact) part of Demyx's giant pool. The light was on, and Saix was close to the surface, so he could see safety just a few inches away. Looking down, he thought that Zexion would be holding onto him still, and was shocked to find that he wasn't. Instead, to his shock (_fearfear_), Zexion was slowly sinking to the bottom. His eyes were wide from fear, and he kept reaching up to Saix, air bubbles escaping his dainty mouth.

Saix panicked for a moment; what should he do? Adrenaline finally took over, and he shot the last few inches up to the surface, gulped in some air, and then shot down to the bottom of the pool. The pressure hurt his ears, pressed against his lungs, and made him want to swim back to the surface, but he didn't; once he had his sights set on doing something, there was nothing that could possibly stop him. Kicking quickly, he propelled himself to the younger, who looked like he was about ready to pass out. 'Dammit Zexion, don't you dare pass out on me!' he shouted mentally, quickly grabbing him around the waist and swimming as fast as he could to the surface. Looking again at Zexion, the lad had passed out. Oh. Shit.

Without a second thought, he quickly pressed his lips to Zexion's mouth, pushing his remaining air into his lungs. As he pulled back, he saw Zexion's eyes flutter open, looking hazily at him. Joy 'No, only a memory' passed through him, but his expression didn't show it; it showed instead that he had just lost all of his air, and really needed to get some. With that in mind, he shot towards the surface, breaking the water with a large gulp of air, as did Zexion. "Z-Zexion...are...are you...okay?" Zexion nodded weakly, resting his head on Saix's shoulder.

"Mm-hmm," he said quietly. "I'll be all right." Zexion wrapped his arms around Saix, not letting go for fear of falling into the water again. "Just don't let go...please."

Saix nodded, knowing that Zexion felt the movement. "All right. I won't." Slowly, so as not to expend too much energy, he swam to the shallower part of the pool, making sure that the smaller's head stayed above the water. It was only when they were in the 3 foot section did he allow Zexion to stand up, supported only by Saix's hands on his shoulders. Saix looked him over, making sure that he had no lasting damage, when Zexion fell forward, his forhead landing once again Saix's shoulders. Saix startled, but held him there. He felt the smaller male's hands grasp his cloak, yet he didn't mind.

"Zexion?" he asked quietly, his chin resting on his head.

"...Take me back to my room. Please. I feel tired." And in saying so he snuggled closer to Saix, his breath warming his collar bone--an odd feeling, considering the fact that the water had cooled it. Saix smiled, creating a portal.

"All right. But I'll have to dry you off so you don't get sick."

"That's okay." Saix heard the small, amused smile in his voice. "Do what you must." With a chuckle, Saix walked them into the portal, which conviently lead to the bathroom in Zexion's room, where there just happened to be towels. "You know, maybe you should learn how to swim..."

"Shut up. Right now."

&&&

"See? I told you my plan would work!!"

"Uh-huh," replied Axel with a smirk on his face. "And they just happened to almost drown in the pool. Whaddaya think Mansex would say if they did drown, Mullet Man?"

"What? That could never happen," he said confidently. "I'd get 'em out before they drowned."

"#yawn# You two can continue all you want. I'm going to bed." And with that Roxas turned and walked off to his room, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. His dreams, though, were kind of weird: He dreamt that Saix was a prince, Zexion was a merman-turned-voiceless-human that was in love with him, Demyx was a talking crab, Axel was a sort of weird fish, and they were doing the scene in the pool again, only this time in a shallow lagoon, with the other Organization members, sans Namine, were all serenading the two, wanting them to kiss, and just as they were about to, Roxas awoke, breathing heavily. "That's it," he said, flopping back down on his pillow. "No more sugar and honey before taking part in one of Demyx's late-night schemes."

* * *

As I look at this, I notice that it started off through Zexion's POV (just a bit), and then moved to focusing more on Saix (just a lot). I hate when I do that, starting it off by focusing on one character, then ending up focusing on the other character that the focus wasn't supposed to be on!! Gaah!!

On a lighter note, anytime I type "Xaldin", I always type out "Xalding" first. I don't know why I keep doing that. #shrugs# Eh.

**Sofricus Aurora Zakuro:** Glad you love story!! I dunno about "great"..."currently amusing to me", maybe, but...ah well. It's cool that you're gonna follow this. Sounds like you like crack!/not-really-crack-but-just-unusual pairings too. Yay!! Here ya go. #gives SAZ Xemnas and Zexion plushies# Now you can make up your own scenes between them!!


	8. 6&8: Prestidigitation, or, Magic

Geez, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm REALLY sorry about not updating for a long time. My life has been hectic, what with marching band having started, looking after little cousins, going to said cousins birthday parties, and finally having time to hang out with friends, I've just been really tired, and my brain has been fried. But, enough excuses. Much thanks to **Sofricus Aurora Zakuro** for this word here.

Disclaimer: Not mine at all. You all know that...right?  
Pairing: 6&8  
Inspiration Word(s): Prestidigitaion

* * *

Zexion, as known by all the other members, liked to stay in the shadows. That was where he worked best. In the shadows, he could study his books, and the other members, without them studying him. The shadows was also where he practiced magic. 

Not many knew that he practiced magic. Probably only the Superior knew; then again, he somehow knew just about everything. But, straying back on track, Zexion was a very proficient magic user. He had raised all of his spells to the maximum levels, and was even working on some new ones. None of this, however, compared to the magic that was being worked on him.

Even on a sunny day like this, Zexion still managed to find some shadows to hide in. It was a wonder that he didn't stick out, what with his pale skin and all, but that's a story for another time. Anyhoo, our favorite little emo boy was standing in the shadows, watching one of the other members. However, this was not just casual watching, oh no. He was currently watching Axel train, and he was very intrigued.

Every move that Axel made was precise, no guesswork about it. He didn't know if the redhead thought up his moves ahead of time or if he made them up on the fly, but whatever he did, there was no hesitation. His Chakram were sometimes flung away from his body, either up and down or side to side, and sometimes in a circle, but he always caught them before they could cause any injury. In fact, he was so graceful with his moves that Zexion swore VIII was actually dancing, not practicing his fighting moves.

Zexion watched his every move with a careful eye, noting that bursts of flame came out at certain times, not randomly. He noticed the way his arms and legs moved, he noticed the way his body twisted, hell, he even noticed the ways that his fingers moved, and it was during all of this that Zexion felt two things: One, he was now certain that Axel was dancing, not training for battle; and two, he felt an ache in the left side of his chest, one that felt strangely like...love.

Yes, love. Surprised? You shouldn't be. When Zexion was Ienzo, he WAS normal...kinda. Sorta. Not really. Okay, so he spent more time in the lab than he should've. But those times he did get out, he fell in love with a girl that lived in Radient Garden. So, unlike the Original Six, he had memories of love. And that was what he was feeling right then.

He felt love for Axel, who would sometimes come to see him just for no reason at all, when he wasn't busy doing chores for Xemnas. It was Axel, along with Demyx, Roxas, and even Namine, who reached out to him in friendship, not caring that Zexion wasn't used to having friends. And, once again, it was Axel who always seemed to be flirting with him.

At that thought, a blush arose on our favorite emo Nobody. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his brain, and just continued watching the dance (to him, at least) before him.

And as he stepped out of the shadows, and into the sunlight, thanks to some random impule that had arisen in him, he saw Axel stop, blink in surprise, and then smile at him. Yes, Axel had definitely worked some sort of magic on him. Really, how else could you explain why he, two weeks later, had taken to sleeping in Axel's room?

* * *

#blinks# #blinks# OO #falls over# ZOMG, lame ending!! #sighs# I'm sorry. I've just been really busy, as stated earlier, and I haven't really had that much time to write stuff down at all. The fact that I've had snippets of scenes for other pairings running around my head and invading my dreams doesn't help at all. So thank you for staying by me, and I SWEAR that I'll try and update more often!!

There'll be no review answer in this chapter. That'll come next chapter.


	9. 6&9: Music Lessons

Ah, here's chapter 9, with one of the more popular couples, Zemyx!! Kinda short, but I kinda have not a lot of brain power at the moment (and scaring the crap out of myself with scary online games doesn't help me one bit).

**Disclaimer:** #insert here#  
**Pairing:** Zexion/Demyx  
**Inspiration Word(s):** Music Lessons

* * *

Zexion thought that he must've been crazy to accept (albeit not very willingly) Demyx's offer for music lessons. By the end of the week, his fingers were hurting, his wrist was hurting, and even his brain was hurting. But, thankfully, Demyx had scheduled him for only six lessons a week (at four hours each lesson), and he had just finished his last lesson for the week. He sighed, going to the kitchen and pulling out a pint of strawberry ice cream. As he sat down, he swore that the next lesson he had would be cut down to half an hour, if there was even going to BE a next lesson. 

Then Demyx scared him by yelling his own unique greeting in Zexions ear. Angry (and still a little scared) at the water user, Zexion turned around, ready to bitch slap Demyx for being stupid, when IX leaned forward and put his lips close to Zexion's ear. "Y'know," he said, his warm breath making Zexion shiver a bit, "if you want, I know of a DIFFERENT sort of music I could teach you about."

Zexion smirked, allowing Demyx to take his hand and skip to IX's room and play the innocent little suggestee. "Oh really, Demyx? What kind of music are you talking about?..."

* * *

As I said, kind of short...and kind of crappy. To me, at least. But then again, that's what happens when an idea strikes your brain with the force of a sugar-high Vincent Valentine swinging a giant hammer at random and will not let you eat, drink, or go to sleep until you write it down.

...On a happier note, my old phone broke (I hated it anyway) on Friday the 13th, so we got to switch to Verizon Wireless, where I got to get the latest Chocolate phone!! It's so sweet and slim and I already have some pretty cool (in my opinion) ringtones!! Yay!! #cuddles Chocolate# I love you Chocolate...I love you Chocolate...

**Siolun:** (Chapter 7) Thank you for the compliment. I don't have my stories beta'd, and sometimes my brain decides to kinda go off the beaten path, so that's why there's some mistakes. And sorry about Zexion's eye color; that's just what it looks like to me in the reference picture I use. #blush#

**Sofricus Aurora Zakuro:** (Chapter 7) You're very welcome. And glad you like the lyrics!! You should hear the comments I make after every line in "A Whole New World" if you liked the revised "Kiss The Girl" lyrics.  
(Chapter 7, the other one) #rights SAZ# Don't fall off of chairs!! That's how floors get hurt!! #to Xemnas plushie# Xemnas, don't be mean to SAZ, or else I'll release Axel, Demyx, and Roxas plushies on you after I've fed them a whole bag of sugar, got it?? #to SAZ# See? I updated...eventually.

...On a random note, I've had scenes for a crossover fic between "The Mummy" and "X-Men", involving the coupling of Ardeth/Marie(Rogue) running around my head for some odd reason. I should really get a plotline down for that story...


	10. 6&10: Card Game Themes

Yay, another chapter!! Although, I'm kinda sad...I hardly get reviews...except for the same people (Not that I mind you guys!! I love you!!). Ah well. One can only hope for more.

Okay, so in "Communities", I can't find anything having to do with something like "30/50/5 hundred gajillion" themes, probably because I'm kinda impatient. So if anybody knows where I can find some good " #insert number here# Themes" communities, please tell me.

Number 2: As you can see, I've kind of given up on updating everyday. Since school has started, it'll be even harder for me to get anything done. However, I will not give up on this story, even if it takes me the rest of my life (let's hope it doesn't come to that!) to do it.

And, finally, number C: I can't think of anything else, so I'm doing sentences with a gambling and time theme.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly  
**Pairing:** Zexion/Luxord  
**Inspiration Word(s):** Chance, gamble, time

**Note:** Probably not gonna be too many sentences, since my brain is very fried right now...and I should be going to bed soon...but hey.

* * *

**1.** **Cards**

Zexion preferred mind games to card games, but when Luxord proposed they play strip poker with the winner getting to do whatever they wanted to the loser, Zexion decided that card games were fun too.

**2. Hands**

Zexion could tell that Luxord was a bit frustrated with him, after all, it wasn't everyday that someone beat X's hand thirteen times in a row.

**3. Suits**

"I don't like the Hearts suit because it represents something that is, most likely, unobtainable for us, Luxord."

**4. Time**

Zexion didn't know how much time had gone by since he had begun playing with Luxord, he only wished that it would stop and let him stay in Luxords embrace forever.

**5. 52**

Zexion knew that there were only 52 cards in the deck, not counting the jokers, and the occasional instruction card; so then how the hell was Luxord able to win every hand, even though he, Zexion, was card counting?

**6. "Ace"**

"My favorite card happens to be the Ace of Hearts--why do you ask?"

**7.** **"2"**

Sure, you could play card games with more than one person; Luxord, however, preferred playing with just two people--himself and Zexion.

**8."3"**

Occasionally, though, Demyx would join in; those were the times that Luxord didn't know whether to bash Demyx's head against the wall, or his own.

**9. "4"**

After Demyx decided to join in, Axel usually followed not too far behind; those were entertaining times ineed.

**10. "5"**

Roxas would follow soon after; it was amazing, thought Zexion, that Luxord hadn't died from laughter yet.

**11. "6"**

Somehow, Xigbar would also end up playing with them, and Luxord had to break out more chips; Zexion wondered just how many poker chips Luxord had, and where he got them all.

**12. "7"**

"All right, we've got me, Luxord, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar; I guess there's enough room for you, Xaldin."

**13. "8"**

"Larxene, you want to--fine, fine, but THAT'S IT!!"

**14. "9"**

Although Luxord had said that Larxene was the last one playing, that hadn't stopped Marluxia from joining in on the game; Zexion had to bite back a chuckle as Luxord gritted his teeth in frustration as he broke out a second card deck, as well as more chips.

**15. "10"**

Zexion didn't get annoyed easily; however, Vexen always asking him what the different hands were, what the chip values were, what should I get rid of/keep, can I please look at your cards, was really starting to grate on his nerves; he hoped that, if he picked up a blunt, heavy object, then someone would restrain him.

**16. "11"**

However, VI wasn't angry when Lexaeus joined in, since he was quite; he noted, however, that Luxord looked like a vein was about to pop, since he glared at everyone, and his hand kept reaching out for Zexion.

**17. "12"**

For some reason, Saix had joined in the game, and everyone was surprised to learn that he was actually pretty good at it; Luxord was furious when he lost, for the first time ever, to Saix, and Zexion couldn't help but laugh out loud when Luxord tackled the Luna Diviner, scaring the crap out of him.

**18. "13"**

"Xemnas, how the hell did you...nevermind; I'm not going to ask, since I'm probably going to kill you later, along with everybody else that somehow found out about this **private** game," Luxord ground out.

**19. "Queen"**

Namine then came in, and to everyone's surprise, took all their chips in a few hands; she then walked off, probably towards her room, while singing a song about some guy named Gaston, and ignoring the bug-eyed faces that watched her with only one thought in their minds: how the hell had that little brat won everything.

**20. And to the...um...non-victor go the spoils...yeah...**

"I'm sorry the game was interrupted, Luxord," Zexion purred once everyone else had left, "so how 'bout I make it up to you?" he asked, slipping off his coat slowly and sensually, enjoying the expressions that came onto Luxord's face, and the gentle way he was laid down by the older male, once he was finished stripping.

* * *

Okay, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in two months. School's just been sapping up my creativity, and thus, I haven't been able to think. Well, that and gaiaonline [dot com has been amusing me...I like gooooolllllllldddd...anyhoo, like I said, I'm REALLY sorry, and I'm even sorrier about this: I'm changing this from two chapters per pairing, to just this being a story about Zexion and the 14 people he can be paired up with in Castle Oblivion. I just don't have the concentration to actually pull of writing 196 chapters in this lifetime. So, instead, it'll be called "The Fourteen Loves of Zexion". 

Oh, if anybody wants another one-shot/one-shot series of one of the pairings, feel free to request one in a review. I prefer non-conventional couples, but if you really want Lexaeus/Zexion, I'll try.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE...LINE BREAK!!

All right, review time!!

**Sofricus Aurora Zakuro: **I'm glad you liked those last two chapters. They were fun to write.

Zexion: What? You don't think I'm innocent? #does the chibi-face while throwing away Axel's now-hot-pink chakram#

Haha, funny mister. Well, at least the floors are okay...I think...#falls# Oops. Think I just killed them...

**Kingdom Hearts Yaoi:** Haha, yeah, the "Little Mermaid" spin-off was one of my favorites to write. I wonder if Axel, Demyx, and Roxas would make a good boy band...#rotfl# Hahahahahahaha!! Yeah, and Prince is gonna be as tall as Shaquille O'Neal one day!!


End file.
